Long fishing line methods are known, for example, in Huff U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,323, which utilizes multiple racks and where automatic baiting is attempted. Racks of course contain the hooks which are spaced on a common line and as the fishing boat is under way, the weight or buoy is thrown overboard and this creates a pulling force which starts the common line off the interconnected racks. With a system as above, there are problems with the storage of the line and hooks on a typical fishing boat, both with the initial storage of the hooks and then preventing entanglements as they are pulled off from their storage locations.
Secondly, the necessary automatic baiting of the line is very difficult because of the rapid speed with which the line is being pulled out in back of the boat; the result is that many of the hooks are not effectively baited.